Trouver une solution
by EmmaD.11
Summary: Narcissa, elle, elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas que son fils soit mêlé à cette histoire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il sombre dans le noir. Ficlet


Voilà, j'ai pour défis d'écrire sur/avec chaque personnage et j'ai commencé avec Narcissa Malefoy :D J'espère de tout cœur que ça va vous plaire !

**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: Narcissa, elle, elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas que son fils soit mêlé dans cette histoire. Elle ne veut pas qu'il sombre dans le noir.

**Genre** : Tragédie

**Posté le ** : 12.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Euh... bien moi ._.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Lorsque Narcissa apprit que son fils serait la principale pièce du puzzle, elle n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux. Mariée à un puissant Mangemort, elle était réputée pour avoir un cœur de pierre. Mais depuis cette décision prise, chaque soir elle fait ses prières. Parce qu'elle avait qu'un seul fils, et de savoir qu'il sera celui qui manigancera ce sacrifice, Narcissa ne put le supporter. Alors elle devra faire comme toutes les mères aimants leurs enfants : demander de l'aide, afin d'en sortir indemne. Mais, face à Voldemort, qui sera assez fort ? Personne ne pourra la soutenir car autrement, tout risque de nuire.

Drago était dans sa chambre, il dormait, rêvait, ignorait le fait que cette année, rien ne sera en paix. Il ne s'imaginait pas combattre le mal avec le mal afin d'avoir du bien. Lui, il s'imaginait plutôt avoir une année sans quiproquos. Mais… est-ce que l'évidence en montrait ainsi ? Tandis que leur famille se dégradait, Narcissa était persuadée que c'était fini. Pourtant, la réalité ne faisait que de commencer. Ils venaient simplement de plonger dans ce qu'on nommait un malheur simultané. Femme Malefoy devra, elle aussi, utiliser de ses pions afin de gagner la bataille. Car de l'échec, il n'y en avait pas. Ici, les mensonges restaient secs, tant pis si tu n'y arrivais pas.

Assise sur son fauteuil en cuir, la jolie blonde était seule. Lucius fut parti dans la soirée afin de manigancer correctement le défaut du plan. Est-ce que Drago pourra s'en sortir avec brio ? Parce que… vouloir tuer, c'était une chose facile. Mais de mettre l'idée en pratique, alors tout courage s'abattait. Parce que même les grandes personnes se défilaient face à la mort, oui, il n'y avait que ça.

Une larme salée roula sur sa joue. De se dire qu'il avait une mission impossible, la faisait souffrir. Puisque beaucoup de gens l'oubliaient, c'était bien de faire rappeler de temps en temps que ce n'était qu'un enfant. Oui, même sous ses airs de grand, son cœur était jeune, il apprenait. Alors de sceller son futur, par cette mésaventure, il n'y avait rien de plus mauvais, c'était sûr… Mais Narcissa ne pouvait pas faire autrement, surtout face à Voldemort et son air dément. Elle était obligée de chercher de l'aide… Son fils ne commettra pas cette erreur, surtout avec tant de terreurs. Car de tuer une personne, ne laisse généralement pas les pensées saines. Mais personne n'était autour de cette femme, car, justement, les Malefoy avançaient seuls. Peut-être devra-t-elle elle-même trouver un moyen pour réussir. Et tant pis, si elle devra tout détruire, de toute manière, réservée à elle, il n'y avait aucun gain. La confiance de Lucius n'était pas primordiale. Mais cependant, l'amour de son fils c'était l'idéal. Il fallait qu'elle le conserve, car rare était toute cette tendresse. C'était fou toute cette hardiesse.

Une seule issue s'était ouverte à elle : demander à Severus, une aide fidèle, - autant qu'il l'était avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bella risquerait de ne pas être contente, mais elle s'en fichait. C'était la vie de son enfant qui était en défaillance.

Parce que Narcissa était avant tout une mère, puis elle ne souhaitait avant tout pas de guerre. C'était Drago qui était en jeu, toute cette mascarade restait un plan dangereux. Et il n'en fera pas partie, du moins, il sera d'abord averti. Il était assez fort pour supporter tout ceci. Dans l'histoire, une personne fera le mort, et ce ne sera pas lui.

Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers le grand hall. Ses pas raisonnèrent dans l'immense manoir silencieux. Elle monta les escaliers, passant par la même occasion devant leur piano à queue noire, qui brillait de mille feux sous les multiples bougies accrochées aux murs. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle se mena vers la dernière porte noire puis fit tourner la poignée d'argent ornée de rubis prenant la forme d'un basilic.

Dans la chambre, il n'y avait pas de lumière, elle percevait à peine les contours des meubles qu'elle possédait. Elle entendit une respiration lente et régulière au coin de la pièce. Il dormait sans se soucier du mal que le monde lui réservait.

« Je t'aime, mon Drago. »

Elle murmura ces mots pour la première fois. Car jamais elle ne lui avait dit à quel point elle l'aimait. Et finalement, il n'y avait rien de plus important…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu :) Bonne journée ! Bises. OG.

**Petit proverbe : ''Le passé est soldé, le présent vous échappe, songez à l'avenir.'' Duc de Lévis**


End file.
